The contents of the following International patent application are incorporated herein by reference: No. PCT/JP2012/006901.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, a mask, and an optical film.
2. Related Art
An exposure apparatus is known that uses a mask to expose a plurality of regions of an orientation film with different polarized light, as shown in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1, for example. Patent Document 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0217638    Non-patent Document 1: Hubert Seiberle, et al., “Photo-Aligned Anisotropic Optical Thin Films,” SID Symposium Digest of Technical Papers, U.S., Society for Information Display, Jul. 5, 2012, Volume 34, Issue 1, pp. 1162-1165
However, in the exposure apparatus described above, the number of patterns increases when forming a complicated pattern, and therefore the configuration of the exposure apparatus also becomes complicated.